Breaking News
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: De un inesperado encuentro, surgió un grupo de amigas y una brillante idea que cambiaría sus vidas, y la del resto de alumnos del Raimon. Romances, dramas, aventuras, humor, y todo tipo de situaciones en esta historia. Kim, Erika, Mery, Lidia y Cintia, autoras anónimas de la resvista más popular del instituto, destaparán todos los cotilleos que sobre él se ciernen.
1. El surgimiento de una pequeña Idea

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo proyecto, esta vez con la ayuda de Melire2 (Melanie e Irene), y Laura Excla. Sin más, esperamos que os guste esta nueva idea :33**

* * *

Corría por los pasillos del instituto hasta que se me saliera el corazón del pecho, y subí las escaleras tan deprisa que casi me caigo un par de veces. Pensaba que iba a llegar tarde, pero por suerte entré justo a tiempo en clase, y suspiré aliviada, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Antes de que la cerrara del todo, una mano me detuvo, sosteniendo la puerta para volver a abrirla.

-Por los pelos – dijo una chica apoyándose contra la puerta, de pelo largo y completamente liso de color azul celeste, ojos rojo claro y piel morenita. Se la veía cansada y jadeante, de haber corrido por la misma razón que yo: también llegaba tarde.

-Natsuyaki, Yoshizawa, siéntense – mandó la profesora, y así lo hicimos.

Antes que nada, mi nombre es Kim Natsuyaki. Voy a segundo curso en Raimon. Soy de estatura media, mi piel es morenita, mi cabello es castillo oscuro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, y un poco ondulado al final, acompañado por un flequillo que cae hacia la derecha. Mis ojos son grandes y de color verde esmeralda.

La chica que entró a mi lado es Erika Yoshizawa, compañera de clase, y buena amiga mía. Ambas nos dispusimos a sacar los libros correspondientes, y la clase comenzó y transcurrió con normalidad.

A veces no podía evitar distraerme y mirar hacia cierto chico moreno de la clase; era muy popular en el Raimon, y muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Y yo no era una excepción. Pero hasta la fecha, nunca había aceptado ninguna confesión, por eso ni merecía la pena intentarlo.

La campana anunció el final de las clases de la mañana, y salí del aula acompañada por Erika, en dirección al club de periodismo, al que queríamos apuntarnos. Al llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraba dicho club, pudimos ver a dos chicas plantadas justo delante de la puerta, y nos acercamos a ellas. Resulta que delante de la puerta del club se podía leer un cartel que decía "Club Clausurado", y nos llevamos un chasco.

-Pues vaya… - dijo Erika algo desilusionada.

-¿Vosotras también tenías pensado entrar en este club? – preguntó una de las 2 chicas que estaban allí. Ella tenía el pelo verde y largo, con un par de mecha rubias, y ojos color azul metalizado. Parecía bastante simpática por su forma de sonreír.

-Sí… pero por lo que veo, va a ser imposible – contesté.

-Soy Hoshimiya Lidia, encantada – añadió la peliverde extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Natsuyaki Kim, y mi amiga es Yoshizawa Erika – contesté devolviéndole el saludo.

-Yo me llamo Tsurugi Cintia – dijo la otra chica, la cual era rubia con el pelo largo, con una mecha rosa y otra verde a cada lado, y ojos color azul celeste.

-Tendremos que buscar otro club al que unirnos… - dijo Erika dirigiéndose a mí.

En ese instante, una chica apareció corriendo por el pasillo, y se detuvo delante de nosotras, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento.

-¿Llego a tiempo? – dijo aún con la respiración agitada. Era una chica con el cabello color miel, con algunas mechitas rojas, y ojos color amarillo.

-Me parece que ninguna de nosotras ha llegado a tiempo – dije señalando el cartel.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos, que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – dijo Cintia, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Lidia, para luego seguir a su amiga.

Cuando ambas desaparecieron al girar la esquina del pasillo, la puerta del club que creíamos cerrado, se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer de unos veinti pocos años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Buscáis algo? – nos dijo la mujer amablemente.

-Bueno… nosotras veníamos a unirnos al club de periodismo, pero ya vemos que ha cerrado – explicó Erika.

-Sí, lamentablemente hace un par de años que no tenemos gente suficiente, así que decidieron cerrarlo. Yo a vuestra edad también pertenecía a este club, así que es una pena – dijo la mujer – Por cierto, mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna, si necesitáis alguna cosa estaré por el club de fútbol.

-Gracias. Yo soy Kim, y ella es Erika.

-Mi nombre es Nagumo Mery – añadió la de ojos amarillos. Y tras eso, nos fuimos a comer a la cafetería.

* * *

Una vez allí, nos sentamos en una mesa vacía las 3, y nos pusimos a comer nuestros respectivos almuerzos.

-¿A qué club pensáis uniros ahora? – nos preguntó Mery curiosa.

-Ni idea… - contestó Erika, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano pensativa.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté señalando algo que sobresalía de una mochilita que llevaba Mery.

-Ah, esto… es una revista que compré ayer – respondió ésta mientras la sacaba. Y así nos pusimos a leerla entre las 3.

-Sería divertido estar en el club de periodismo para hacer cosas como esta… - dijo Erika pensando felizmente en la idea.

-¡Tengo una idea! – dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Ambas me miraron sorprendidas - ¿Qué os parece crear una revista nosotras mismas?

-¡Genial! Me encanta esa idea – dijo Mery poniéndose en pie emocionada.

-A mi también me encanta la idea – añadió Erika alegremente.

-¡Decidido! Abriremos nuestra propia revista – dije igual de emocionada que mis amigas.

-Mira Kim, ahí están Lidia y Cintia, ¿crees que querrán participar en la revista con nosotras? – preguntó Erika señalando a las mencionadas que se encontraban en una mesa cercana.

-Podemos preguntarles.

Así que nos dirigimos hacia ellas, y nos sentamos en su mesa.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué os trae por aquí? – nos preguntó amablemente Lidia.

-Se nos ha ocurrido una cosa – comentó Erika – y veníamos a ver si os gustaria participar.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó esta vez Cintia.

-Queremos hacer nuestra propia revista – explicó Mery.

-Y veníamos a ver si os gustaría participar – añadí.

-¿Nuestra propia revista? ¿Aquí en Raimon? – preguntó Lidia algo dudosa todavía.

-¡Exacto!

-Me encanta la idea – dijo por fin la peliverde – Cintia, ¿qué te parece?

-Por mi bien – asintió la rubia.

-Decidido entonces – dijo Erika todavía más feliz – Pero… ¿cómo se llamará?

-Hmmm… ¿qué os parece…? – me puse a pensar – Breaking News.

-¡Sugoi!

-Perfecto.

* * *

_Y así fue cómo por casualidad, formamos un fantástico grupo de amigas, y cómo nació nuestra pequeña idea._


	2. Primera Edición

Me pasé toda la hora anterior al recreo nerviosa, sin parar de mover el bolígrafo, o mordisqueándolo a ratos. La clase de Historia era soporífera, y yo estaba impaciente por empezar con el nuevo proyecto de la revista. De manera que, cogí una hoja que tenía a mano, y me puse a improvisar algún que otro artículo, así la clase se me haría más corta.

Nada más sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas a toda prisa, cogí a Erika por la muñeca, y prácticamente la arrastré a la sala de periodismo, donde teníamos planeado encontrarnos las 5. Aquella sala estaba en desuso, así que nadie se daría cuenta de que la estábamos usando.

-¡Perfecto! Podemos trabajar aquí – dijo Erika emocionada.

-Yo he traído algunas cosillas que podemos utilizar – añadió Mery sacando de su mochilita utensilios de escritura, una mini tablet, y alguna cosa más.

-Pero… ¿cómo vamos a publicarla? – dijo Lidia rascándose la barbilla.

-No habíamos pensado en eso… – dije algo desanimada - ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a Otonashi-sensei?

-Me parece bien – dijo Lidia sonriente – Pero, ¿dónde la encontraremos?

-Dijo que estaría en el club de fútbol. Me parece que es ayudante del entrenador, o algo así… - comentó Erika pensativa.

-Pues vamos – sugirió Cintia.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia el gran edificio del club de fútbol, aunque debíamos darnos prisa, o se acabaría el tiempo de recreo.

* * *

Llegamos corriendo a la puerta del club.

-Esto es muy grande, ¿dónde estará? – se quejaba Mery.

-¿Buscáis algo? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotras. Las 5 nos giramos de repente para ver a quién pertenecía dicha voz.

Él era un chico moreno de cabello rizado, y unos ojos marrones preciosos. Iba a mi clase, y sí, era aquel chico al que me quedaba embobada mirando en clase. Se me olvidó que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, qué fallo. Su nombre, Shindou Takuto.

-La verdad es que sí – contestó Lidia – Buscamos a Otonashi-sensei, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

-Sí, os puedo llevar hasta ella, seguidme – dijo él, y así obedecimos.

Nos condujo hasta una sala bastante grande y bonita, en la que había un par de mesas, varios asientos acolchados, una pantalla gigante, y un póster de fútbol en la pared, típico. Típico lo del póster, no lo demás. Ya les gustaría al resto de clubes tener todo ese lujo, pero en estos últimos años, el fútbol había ganado mucho prestigio.

A parte de eso, había otros 4 chicos en aquella sala. Uno moreno con un par de rulitos en el pelo, y ojos gris metalizado; otro un poco más bajito, con una banda azul en el pelo; otro de pelo azul oscuro y ojos amarillos, que tenía pinta de ser algo distante; y por último, un chico de pelo verde y ojos amarillos, que sonreía de forma malévola. Daba un poco de mal rollo.

-Ah chicas, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? – dijo Haruna levantándose de un asiento, y dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

-Necesitamos su ayuda sensei, ¿podemos hablar en privado con usted? – preguntó Erika.

-Por supuesto, enseguida vuelvo chicos.

-Nos vemos Shindou – dijo Cintia despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso se conocían? No conocía a Cintia demasiado, pero era de las pocas veces que la había visto sonreír. Shindou se despidió con la mano.

-Decidme, ¿para qué me necesitáis? – preguntó Haruna.

-Pues… - comencé diciendo – Hemos decidido fundar nuestra propia revista en secreto, y difundirla de forma anónima por el instituto – no pude continuar porque fui interrumpida por la sensei.

-¡Vaya! Qué buena idea. Me hubiese gustado poder hacer eso a vuestra edad – dijo Otonashi emocionada.

-¿Nos podría ayudar? – dijo Cintia.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

Todo marchaba bien. Otonashi-sensei nos ayudaría a publicarla, y teníamos todo lo necesario para llevarla a cabo. Sólo nos faltaban las ideas.

-Yo creo que cada una deberíamos hacer nuestra propia sección – sugirió Mery.

-A mi me parece bien, cada una tiene su propio punto de vista, así que deberíamos repartirnos – apoyó Erika la idea.

-Perfecto, ¿qué sección queréis cada una? – pregunté.

-A mi me gustaría algo como el horóscopo – saltó Lidia – siempre me han gustado esas cosas – concluyó emocionada.

-A mí me van más las investigaciones y esas cosas – dijo Cintia.

-Hmm… Pues me pido cotilleos – anunció Erika.

-¿Investigación y cotilleo no es casi lo mismo? – dijo Mery algo confusa.

-Bueno, no importa, que ambas se encarguen de esa parte – respondí.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de secciones de entretenimiento – dijo Mery animada.

-¿Y tu de qué te vas a ocupar, Kimi-chan? – preguntó Cintia.

-Yo de la sección de consejos, ¿qué os parece?

-Buena idea, siempre viene bien algo así – afirmó Lidia.

-Listo, pues ahora todas, ¡manos a la obra! – gritó Erika levantando el puño en alto.

-¡Sí! – contestamos todas eufóricas al unísono.

Así dio comienzo el primer número de Breaking News. Todas nos pusimos a investigar, y a escribir por nuestra cuenta.

No estaba muy inspirada para escribir… Me había quedado pensando en lo de Shindou y Cintia. ¿Debería reunir valor y hablar con él? Quizá sería algo bueno para escribir…

* * *

**Breaking News**** 1ª Edición**

_He aquí la primera edición de nuestra revista, publicada por 5 autoras anónimas._

_Consta de diversas secciones, de manera que pueda agradar a cualquier tipo de persona._

_Horóscopo__: Los nacidos bajo la influencia de Acuario tendréis un año 2013 mágico lleno de amor y pasión. Durante el primer semestre del año, vivirás con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sentirás una gran protección astral en todo lo relacionado con los afectos: vivirás encuentros inolvidables y disfrutarás mucho del juego de la seducción. Sin embargo, en el segundo semestre deberás afrontar ciertos altibajos vitales que te afectarán especialmente en la parcela amorosa. Sólo si sabes lo que quieres y logras mantenerte fuerte y fiel a tus principios, estas pequeñas turbulencias afectivas pasarán por tu vida sin ocasionar catástrofes emocionales._

_Investigación__: ''Hemos averiguado que, la mujer del entrenador Endou, Endou Natsumi, hace comidas que saben mal, si alguna vez el entrenador Endou os invita a su casa a comer o a cenar, llevad vosotros la comida, si no queréis acabar mal''._

_Chiste__: Un ladrón, entró de noche en una casa y despierta a Lucio que dormía. El ladrón dijo: - ¡Busco dinero!  
Y lucio respondió: - ¡Que buena idea, espera a que encienda la luz y buscamos los dos!_

_Y para finalizar, la sección de __Consejos__._

_¿Sabéis qué? No estaba muy inspirada, y encima es la primera edición, así que estuve dándole varias vueltas a la cabeza, sin sacar nada de provecho. Así que, decidí hablaros de un consejo que me daría a mí misma, para cambiar algo a mejor, o para evitar volver a meter la pata. ¿Os ha pasado que hay alguien con el que queréis hablar, pero no tenéis el valor suficiente? O por lo menos que os corresponda una sonrisa. Yo creo que hay que hacerle frente cuanto antes. No soy la más indicada para decir esto. A demás no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo, pero os prometo que voy a seguir mi propio consejo, y mañana tendré el valor para hablarle a esa persona. Así que mi consejo para hoy es que si tenéis la oportunidad de hacer algo, hacedlo. No se presentan muchas ocasiones u oportunidades en la vida, así que aferraos a ellas, y no os deis por vencidos fácilmente. Espero que os ayude._

* * *

**Sí! La primera edición ya está aqui! :3**

**Esperamos q os guste! Y respecto a la petición de salir en el fic de normavanessa2000 y Valen Mizukoshi, os los aceptaré, pero como personajes secundarios. Aún asi, no se aceptan más Ocs, siento no haberlo avisado, pero no queremos llenar la historia con demasiados, espero q lo entendáis :3**

**A demás podéis dejar un review pidiendo un consejo o haciendo una pregunta, que saldrá publicado en el próximo número de la revista (aún así no se os garantiza que salgan todos, pero se intentará).**

**Gracias a todos los lectores! Matta ne :33**


	3. El primer día de nuestra gran aventura

**Capítulo escrito con ayuda de Melire2, arigatou Mel-chan! *^* Ambas esperamos q os guste ;D**

* * *

*Bostezo* Era la primera hora de clase, y estaba que me caía de sueño. Me había quedado despierta escribiendo mi artículo, pero por fin estaba publicado, y todas estábamos emocionadas por ver la reacción de los alumnos al leerla. Si es que lo hacían…

Nada más sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de la mañana, las 5 salimos ansiosas hacia la sala de periodismo. Nos encontrábamos sentadas formando un círculo.

-¡Genial chicas! Nuestra revista por fin está publicada – saltaba Mery de alegría.

-Pero… ¿le gustará a los lectores? – es una pregunta que me llevaba rondando la cabeza toda la mañana.

-Eso esp… - Lidia no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpida por Haruna que acababa de entrar por la puerta del club.

-Otonashi-sensei, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Erika.

-Bueno chicas, – comenzó – os felicito, la primera edición del Breaking News ha sido publicada – todavía nos emocionábamos al pensar en ello – Pero… no he venido a hablaros sobre la revista…

-¿Y entonces? – dijo Lidia curiosa.

-Veréis, vosotras ya sabéis que formo parte del club de fútbol como manager – nosotras asentimos con la cabeza – El caso es que mañana sábado, nos vamos de acampada al monte, cerca de un pequeño lago.

-Parece emocionante - dijo Erika imaginándose cómo sería el bello paisaje.

-Continúe sensei – dijo Cintia.

-Resulta que el entrenador, el asistente y yo no podemos ir, ya que tenemos tareas importantes que tramitar aquí en el instituto. Y sólo tenemos tres managers para que se ocupen del equipo – nosotras la mirábamos algo confusas – Ya que os voy a ayudar con la publicación de la revista, me gustaría pediros que fueseis mañana a la acampada, para ayudarlas a cuidar de los chicos.

-Vamos, que nos está pidiendo que hagamos de canguro de esos futbolistas – dijo Cintia con algo de indiferencia.

-Tampoco es eso exactamente… A demás vosotras lo pasaríais bien también. Podéis tomároslo como unas mini vacaciones. La acampada abarcará todo el fin de semana, y volveréis el lunes, ya que es fiesta.

-A mi me gusta la idea – dije contenta.

-¡Y a mí! – Mery dijo animadamente.

-Pues decidido – Lidia zanjó el asunto - ¿Vosotras estáis de acuerdo? – dijo mirando a Erika y a Cintia.

-¡Por supuesto! – contestó la peliazul.

-Si no queda más remedio… - dijo Cintia.

Y así, nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo los preparativos para la gran excursión del fin de semana.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegamos las 5 juntas hacia la parte trasera del instituto, donde nos esperaba el autobús. Al llegar, el resto del equipo ya se encontraba allí, incluyendo las 3 managers. Una de ellas, con el cabello azul oscuro y corto, se acercó a nosotras y nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sorano Aoi – dijo con una sonrisa – vosotras debéis de ser las chicas de las que nos habló Otonashi-sensei – concluyó.

-Son bastante monas – dijo un chico alto y moreno, con una coleta bastante larga, mientras esbozada una sonrisa. En eso, una de las managers, la pelirroja, le dio una colleja, algo molesta.

-Nos agrada que vengáis con nosotros – dijo Shindou, como buen capitán, mientras se acercaba.

Tras las presentaciones, subimos al autobús. Nosotras nos sentamos al fondo, junto con las otras 3 chicas.

* * *

-¡Qué ganas de llegar! – Erika y Mery parecían muy emocionadas.

Cintia miraba por la ventana, contemplando el paisaje, que se tornaba más bonito cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

-¿Y si jugamos a algo durante el viaje? – propuso Lidia.

-¿Qué sugieres? – pregunté.

-Hmm… ¿qué os parece a las palabras encadenadas?

Y así nos pasamos el trayecto uniendo palabritas… xD

* * *

Al bajar del bus, todos nos quedamos maravillados con el escenario. El lago era precioso, sus aguas eran brillantes y cristalinas, y estaba rodeado de árboles, y algún pequeño descampado, donde acamparíamos nosotros.

-¡Vamos a montar la tienda Shinsuke! – dijo emocionado un chico con dos rulitos en la cabeza. Creo recordar que se llamaba Tenma.

-¡Hai! – contestó el pequeñín. Era muy mono, recordaba a un Pikachu, con esa tierna sonrisilla.

El resto también nos dispusimos a montar nuestras tiendas. Cada una era para dos personas, así que nos dividimos en parejas. Yo con Erika, Lidia con Cintia, Mery con Aoi, Akane con Midori, y los chicos de la misma manera.

Cuando las tiendas ya estaban montadas, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Chicos - llamé su atención - ¿Qué os parece si nos bañamos en el lago?

-¿En el lago?- repitió Kirino.

-Sí, al lago.

-Parece buena idea...- contestó Erika que estaba a mi lado.

-Eso, ya que hace bastante calor - Lidia sonrió.

-Pues vamos, al lago- dijo Hamano.

Cuando todos ya estaban de acuerdo, nos fuimos a las tiendas de campaña a cambiarnos de ropa, para ponernos el bikini, y los chicos el bañador.

Yo llevaba uno rojo con estampados de flores blancas Hawaiianas, y los tirantes de la parte de arriba saliendo desde el centro de la parte de arriba atándose al cuello.

Mery un bikini con la parte de arriba roja de tirantes y la parte de abajo blanca.

Erika uno azul sin tirantes y en la parte de abajo, en el lado izquierdo, dos flores verdes.

Cintia uno de color amarillo con estampados de flores rosas, azules y verdes. Y la parte de abajo se ataba a los lados.

Y Lidia, un bikini de color rosa con estampados de corazones en la parte de arriba y, en la parte de abajo dos lazos a los lados.

Todas estábamos muy monas, de eso no había duda. De ese modo, todos los del equipo, nos dirigimos al lago.

Cuando ya llegamos al lago, pusimos nuestras toallas apartadas del agua para que no se mojaran. Casi nadie entraba al lago, cosa que me extrañó.

-¿Chicos? ¿Porque no entráis?- ninguno de ellos contestó.

-Pues si nadie entra...- se escuchó decir a Lidia - Voy primero... ¡Mery! ¡Vamos!- dijo esta.

La peliverde se tiró al lago con Mery antes de mirar si el agua estaba fría o normal. Qué par de locas…

-Lidia... ¿cómo esta el agua?- le preguntó Aoi.

-Esta normal… ¡venga entrad! - la peliverde y Mery salieron del agua para llevarse con ella a Kim, a Cintia, a Akane y a Midori.

-¡ESTÁ CONGELADA!- exclamó Midori, mientras las demás se reían.

-No es verdad...- se quejó Erika.

-Chicos, ahora vosotros - dije yo.

Todos los chicos entraron al agua. Pero tardaron su tiempo, sobre todo Hayami.

-Wa~ que bien se está - se escuchó detrás de mi a Kariya. Me giré para mirarle y cuando me vuelvo a girar me encuentro con Hamano montando en tabla de surf.

-Hamano... aquí no hay olas...- dijo Cintia.

-Lo se... pero... tengo que aprender a mantenerme de pie en la tabla para tiempos futuros - a mí y a algunos chicos del Raimon nos salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Oye... Kyousuke...- llamaron al peliazul. Ahora yo estaba atenta, era raro que la rubia llamara a Tsurugi por su nombre. - En este viaje no se te ocurra hacerle nada raro a Lidia...- yo me caí al agua al estilo anime, por lo que, solo se me veían los pies.

-No le voy a hacer nada extraño...- le contestó este.

-Etto...- interrumpió Mery - ¿De que os conocéis?

-Somos hermanos...- contestó la rubia.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- gritaron. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde provenía el grito.

-¡ERIKA!- exclamamos todos.

-¡NO MIRÉIS!- todos nos quedamos extrañados.

-Se te ha caído la parte de arriba...- dijo Hikaru sonrojado y Kirino con derrame nasal.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO MIRÉIS!- Erika estaba más sonrojada que nunca, mientras se tapaba con los brazos, como podía.

Cintia vio cómo la parte de arriba de Erika flotaba, la cogió y se acerco a la peliazul.

-Toma - la rubia se la dio.

-Gracias... - dijo- ¡Y VOSOTROS, PERVERTIDOS!

Yo no podía evitar reírme, al igual que Lidia y Mery.

-Chicos, si Erika dice que no miréis, no miréis - contestó Kurama mirando a Erika.

-¡NI TU TAMPOCO! - le chilló.

* * *

Cuando ya nos bañamos un poco en el lago, se hizo la hora de preparar la cena. Todos nos cambiamos, para luego reunirnos. La cosa que nos pareció extraña fue ver a Akane sin las trenzas ni a Kirino con las coletas. Tenían el pelo suelto.

-Me encanta tu pelo Kirino-kun – Erika sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrosa.

-Las chicas y yo prepararemos la comida - propuso Aoi - Vosotros chicos, id a preparar la mesa y los platos.

-¡Hai! – respondieron al unísono.

Las chicas y yo nos pusimos ha preparar un estofado de verduras, junto con arroz y curry. Como se estaba haciendo de noche, tuvimos que encender el fuego aparte de unas cuantas luces.

-Tsurugi, nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana - le dijo Tenma a este.

-No suelo hablar mucho de ello...- le contestó Kyousuke, algo cabizbajo.

-Bueno... por lo menos tienes una hermana que te protege.

-Al contrario - dijo Tsurugi colocando un plato en la mesa - Ella me quiere matar... me odia... por lo que le hice cuando yo solo tenía tres años... luego que os cuente la historia...

Todos nos quedamos un poco tristes al oír eso, pero tampoco queríamos meter las narices en su vida.

-Bueno chicos… ¿qué tal si cenamos ya? – propuso Tenma para animar el ambiente.

-¡Itadakimasu! – y así hincamos el diente al delicioso estofado que habíamos preparado.

* * *

Después de cenar y recoger todo, las chicas y yo sacamos unas nubes que habíamos traído para hacer un fuego de campamento, como se suele llamar. Tras pincharlas en unos palitos, las pusimos al fuego, para que se quemaran, así estarían más ricas.

-Kim, golosa, no te empaches a nubes – me regañó Erika.

-Es que me encantan – dije sonriente, mientras pinchaba otra en el palo.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal si contamos historias de terror? – propuso Lidia. Eso me llamó la atención, siempre adoré las historias de miedo.

-¡Claro! Será divertido – animó Hamano.

-¿Eh..? Luego no podremos dormir… - Shinsuke puso cara de penita.

-Pero… ¿qué es una acampada sin historias de miedo? – sonrió Erika, que estaba sentada al lado de Kirino.

-¿Quién empieza?

-¡Yo misma! – dije ilusionada – Me encantan las historias de miedo y esas cosas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Shindou, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Yo asentí.

-¡Bien! Pues empieza Kimi-chan – sonrió Mery.

-Está bien… - comencé – Existe una leyenda acerca de una criatura que habita en los bosques, y hace presencia cuando cae la noche. Cuenta esta leyenda que esta criatura tiene la forma de un hombre vestido de traje, y sin cara, y tiene poderes paranormales. Su nombre es Slenderman. Se esconde en la lejanía, y se va acercando a sus presas como un mero y sigiloso observador. Sus víctimas anteriores consiguieron dejar 8 notas en un bosque, avisando sobre el peligro que esta criatura supone. Se dice que si te adentras en un bosque de noche, Slenderman siempre te observa, y si te encuentras con alguna de estas 8 notas, él te perseguirá sigilosamente hasta darte caza. Nadie puede mirarle a la cara más de unos pocos segundos, ya que se desmayan al instante, y nadie vuelve a saber nada más de ellos…

Kariya y Kurama estaban temblando de miedo, abrazados sin darse cuenta. Algunos también estaban un poco asustados con la historia, ya que se encontraban rodeados de bosque.

-Da miedito… - dijo Erika agarrándose al brazo de Kirino.

-Esa historia es genial, pero es mejor ver la cara que habéis puesto algunos – se rió Lidia.

-Ya basta de historias de miedo – dijeron Kariya y Kurama haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien, está bien… - dijo Midori haciéndose la valiente – sino luego no dormiréis nada…

Al cabo de un rato de charlar, y reir, y seguir comiendo nubes… nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas tiendas a dormir.

* * *

Realmente no tenía sueño, me giré y vi a Erika dormida como un tronco, raro era que no roncara. Cogí un cuaderno y un boli que había traído, y salí hacia la orilla del lago.

Allí me senté apoyada en una roca, mirando hacia las hermosas aguas del lago, iluminadas por la luna, y comencé a escribir.

"_Sección de consejos:_

_En esta edición, voy a hablaros acerca de…"_

-¿No puedes dormir? – fui interrumpida por una voz familiar. Cerré el cuaderno y me giré.

-Shindou… - susurré. Él se sentó a mi lado – La verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño… - contesté mirando hacia el lago.

-Ya veo… - él también miraba hacia el lago. Yo estaba algo sonrojada, me sentía bien a su lado…

-¿Y tú? – le pregunté.

-Lo mismo… necesitaba despejarme un rato – le miré y sonreí – Kim…

-Dime.

-¿En qué club estás? – me preguntó.

-Ah, pues… en el club de baile, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada…

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo ahora? – dije. Tenía que preguntárselo sí o sí.

-Claro, dime – accedió.

-¿De qué conoces a Cintia?

-Bueno… la conozco desde hace tiempo, antes éramos buenos amigos. Pero desde que entramos en la secundaria hemos estado algo más distanciados.

-Vaya… - me quedé mirándole.

Se veía tan lindo con la luz de la luna… Sin darme cuenta, casi inconscientemente, me acerqué a él, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonrojó, y yo al darme cuenta también, y me separé rápidamente.

-Bu-bueno… creo que me voy ya a dormir – dije algo nerviosa y levantándome rápidamente.

-Buenas noches – me sonrió.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Eran ya más de las 9 de la mañana y, todos seguían durmiendo. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Se ve que por acostarse tarde, dormían más. Las primeras en despertarse fueron Lidia y Mery.

-Buenas... - saludó la de mechas rojas rascándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué son esas pintas? - dijo Tsurugi que también estaba despierto. A su lado estaba Fey.

-¿Eh? - Lidia y Mery se miraron. Tenían cara de sueño y el pelo despeluznado. – Jejeje…

-Peinaros por lo menos... - les dijo Fey riéndose.

Justo en ese momento, yo me desperté de mi sueño. Y esta vez Erika no estaba durmiendo, estaba arreglándose. Salí fuera para ver si alguien estaba despierto, y me encontré con Lidia, Mery, Tsurugi y Fey, y poco después de que yo saliera, la hermana de Kyousuke salió también.

-Odio las mañanas de verano... - se quejó la rubia.

Mientras nosotras conversábamos con los chicos, una de las tiendas se rompió. Todos nosotros dirigimos la mirada a la tienda.

-¡TENMA! - exclamamos todos.

-¿Estás bien? - le dijo Erika extendiendo su mano.

-Más o menos…- Tenma se rió y le dio la mano a Erika.- Tsurugi... me parece que nos hemos quedado sin tienda...

-Pues veniros a la mía - propuso la peliverde.

-¡No! - gritó la rubia.- ¡NO!- gritó tan alto que los demás se despertaron.

-¿Porque gritáis tanto? - preguntó el pobre Hikaru.

-Porque la tienda de Tsurugi y Tenma se ha rotó, y ahora ellos tienen que dormir con Lidia y Cintia – expliqué con una sonrisilla. La verdad es que la situación era graciosa.

-¡Que he dicho que no! -volvió a gritar - Para eso me voy a otra tienda, yo no la quiero compartir con esa cosa. Akane, Midori, me voy con vosotras.

-Vale - sonrió Akane.

-Una más, mejor - esta vez fue Midori.

-Ya que estamos despiertos, vamos a desayunar - dije yo alegremente.

Todos nos fuimos a desayunar. Cada uno nos sentamos en una mesa, por lo menos las chicas y yo juntas. Desayunamos unas tostadas y una taza de zumo. Necesitaríamos mucha energía para el gran día que nos esperaba por delante.


	4. El lago por la noche, ¿da miedo?

Tras un abundante desayuno, tocaba decidir lo que harían durante el día, cosa un poco difícil, ya que no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo.

-Nada de bañarnos otra vez – dijo Erika haciendo pucheros, a lo que todos rieron.

-¿Y qué sugerís? – preguntó Kariya algo aburrido, apoyando la barbilla en la mesa en la que acababan de desayunar.

-Hmm… – Lidia y Mery estaban pensativas.

-¿Qué os parece si hacemos grupos según lo que quiera hacer cada uno? – saltó Hamano. Parecía una buena idea, ya que a varios les llamó la atención.

-Está bien, así todo el mundo se divertirá – Lidia asintió animada.

-Bien, pues dividámonos – dijo Shindou. Yo saqué mi cuaderno, para apuntar los grupos, y lo que haría cada uno.

-Veamos… el primer grupo…

-¡Al lago! – me interrumpió Hamano.

-Está bien. ¿Y el segundo?

-¿De excursión al monte? – propuso Shindou. Yo tomaba nota de lo que me iban diciendo los demás, hasta que conformamos 4 grupos.

Al final, quedaron formados 4 grupos: El primero se bañaría en el lago, como el día anterior; el segundo iría a explorar el monte, con picnik incluido; el tercero jugaría a fútbol en un descampado cercano (idea de Tenma, cómo no); y el cuarto grupo está formado por los que prefieren quedarse cerca de las tiendas descansando.

* * *

Así se pusieron todos manos a la obra con sus respectivos grupos. Los que iban a bañarse al lago organizaron sus mochilas con toallas, crema solar, algo para comer…

Y se pusieron en camino al lago, que estaba muy cerca del lugar de acampada.

-¿Pero tú no decías que no querías ir al lago? – dijo Hamano dirigiéndose a Erika.

-Bueno, he cambiado de idea… - contestó. A todos les cayó una gotita por la sien. Parecía que Erika y Hamano habían hecho buenas migas, al fin y al cabo, tenían una personalidad parecida.

-¿Y por qué será? – le susurró Hamano con un tono de picardía mientras señalaba a cierto pelirrosa, que caminaba cerca de ellos.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kim, Lidia, y algunos chicos más caminaban monte adentro, con algunas cestas de picnik o mochilas. El pobre Tsurugi había sido arrastrado por Lidia, que no le dejó quedarse en las tiendas.

-Esto es un poco aburrido… - se quejaba Lidia.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunté.

-No se...- Lidia quedó pensativa - ¿Tu que dices Tsurugi?

-Yo no digo nada - ladeó la cabeza rápido para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

Yo me di cuenta de eso y sonreí.

-¿Porque sonríes Kim-chan?- me preguntó Hikaru.

-Por nada, por nada...

* * *

Las chicas miraban cómo Tenma y los demás del grupo jugaban al fútbol.

-¡Shinsuke! - exclamó Tenma para luego lanzarle el balón al pequeño que estaba cerca de la portería contraria.

-¡_Butobbi Jump ! _- Nishizono metió gol. Normal... Kariya no era muy buen portero que digamos...

-¡Muy bien Shinsuke! - le alagó Aoi.

-Juegan muy bien - comentó Mery.

-Si... - asintió Midori - Ellos han ganado el Holy Road y han jugado muchos partidos después.

Mery miró otra vez a los chicos para después sonreír.

* * *

Los del grupo 4 incluyendo a Cintia, estaban descansando tumbados en el césped.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Kurama que era uno de los que estaban en el grupo - Ya que no estamos haciendo nada, por lo menos podemos preparar la comida ¿no?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kurama

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No...- contestó la rubia.

-¿Entones porque me miráis así? - frunció el ceño.

-Pensando en qué vamos a hacer de comer...- le dijo Hayami.

Kurama solo cerró los ojos.

-Venga vamos... - la rubia hermana de Kyousuke se levantó des césped y fue a donde estaban las cosas para cocinar.

-Vamos chicos... - Kurumada también se levantó – No seáis vagos.

-Por otra parte, se está muy bien aquí tumbado… - dijo Kurama, volteándose.

-Tú eras el que quería preparar la comida.

-Porque tengo hambre, no porque quiera cocinar… - contestó Kurama como si nada.

-Levanta – dijo Cintia arrodillándose a su lado, y con una mirada enfadada, mientras le pinchaba con un palo.

-Está bien, está bien… - Kurama finalmente se rindió de mala gana.

* * *

Volviendo con el grupo del lago…

-Erika, cuidado de que no te vuelva a pasar lo de ayer – Fey dijo divertido.

-Tranquilo, he hecho un nudo triple. Por si acaso… - los demás rieron.

-¡Pues al agua! – dijo Hamano, tirándose en bomba al lago, y como consecuencia, salpicando a los otros tres.

-¡Ey! Que todavía no me he quitado la ropa – se quejó Erika. (Sin pensar mal, tiene el bikini debajo de la ropa xDD)

Mientras Hamano esta a a su rollo en el agua, Erika se desvestía, mientras Fey y Kirino no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-No seáis pervertidos – dijo Hamano divertido, salpicando a estos dos.

Al final acabaron los 4 en el agua salpicándose unos a otros, y pasándolo bien.

-Chicos, ¿hacemos una competición por parejas? – dijo Hamano. Los otros tres le miraron – Uno se sube a los hombros de otro, e intenta tirar a la pareja contraria.

-¡Vale! Me apunto – dijo Erika emocionada - ¿Haces pareja conmigo? – dijo mirando a Kirino, el cual se sonrojó. Éste asintió.

Fey se subió a los hombros de Hamano, y Erika a los de Kirino, apartándole un par de mechones de delante de los ojos.

Tras pasar un rato divertido, salieron del agua, se secaron un poco con las toallas, y sacaron unos bocadillos para comer.

* * *

El grupo del monte también decidió sentarse a comer, así que extendieron un mantel en el suelo, y sacaron la comida que habían llevado consigo.

-Caminar tanto da hambre – dijo Lidia apunto de hincarle el diente a un bocadillo.

-Exagerada, no hemos andado tanto – dije, con intención de hacerle lo mismo a mi bocadillo.

Al cabo de un rato, tras terminar de comer…

-Estaba delicioso – dijo Hikaru tumbándose sobre la hierba.

-Me alegro de que te gustase – dije sonriéndole, y tumbándome en la hiera, al igual que él. Lidia hizo lo mismo, y Tsurugi se sentó apoyado contra un árbol.

-Shindou-sempai, ¿no viene? – preguntó inocentemente Hikaru.

-Hai – contestó, tumbándose a mi lado – Se está muy bien aquí – dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras sentíamos una suave brisa.

Era relajante estar allí, casi podía quedarme dormida. No quería que aquel momento acabara.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, oímos unos ruidos procedentes de unos matorrales cercanos, y curiosos, nos acercamos a echar un vistazo.

-¿Y si es un animal salvaje? – preguntó Lidia algo temerosa, poniéndose detrás de Tsurugi.

En realidad, fue algo inesperado lo que nos encontramos.

-¡Buh! – de repente, una chica salió de entre los matorrales, haciendo que los 5 que estábamos nos cayésemos para atrás, junto con otro chico muy parecido a ella.

-¡Hi-Hikari! ¡Jin! – gritaron los tres chicos al unísono.

Ella era una chica de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, con flequillo recto, y ojos del mismo color. El chico era prácticamente igual, solo que con el pelo corto, y un par de mechones en punta a los lados.

-Os encontré – dijo ella felizmente.

-¿Quiénes sois? – preguntamos Lidia y yo curiosas.

-Megamiya Hikari, un gusto. Y él es mi hermano gemelo, Megamiya Jin.

-Son parte del equipo de fútbol – Shindou aclaró – Pero, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Como no pudimos venir ayer, le pedimos a nuestro padre que nos trajera hoy, y llevamos toda la mañana buscándoos. Por cierto, ¿y los demás? – dijo Jin.

-En el campamento y en el lago – contestó Hikaru – Hoy nos hemos dividido.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, todos volvimos a reunirnos en el campamento, aunque esta vez, éramos dos más, y cenamos juntos, hablando de cómo nos había ido el día.

-¡Chicos! – dijo Lidia de repente, poniéndose en pie, y apoyándose sobre la mesa. Todos la miramos sorprendidos - ¿Qué os parece hacer una prueba de valor por la noche?

-¿Una prueba de valor? – preguntamos algo confusos.

-Por parejas nos adentramos en el bosque por la noche, y la última pareja en llegar al lago, pierde.

-Me gusta la idea – dije muy emocionada, me encantaban esas cosas.

-Pues tenemos hasta la noche para hacer las parejas.

-A lo mejor… que vayan chicas solas puede ser un poco peligroso… ¿no sería mejor ir en parejas mixtas? – sugirió Mery. Lidia, Erika y yo la miramos con estrellitas en nuestros ojos, y pensando "_Mery, te queremos"_ xD.

-Puede ser… entonces haremos parejas mixtas – concluyó Shindou.

-Erika… - dijo Fey en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que la chica, que estaba a su lado, le oyera pero el resto no.

-Dime Fey.

-Esto… - dijo el chico algo cabizbajo - ¿Vienes conmigo en lo de las parejas?

-Cla-claro… - esto pilló por sorpresa a Erika. Aunque quería ir con Kirino, la idea de ir con el peliverde no le pareció nada mal. Mery, que consiguió oírles se puso algo disgustada.

Al acabar de cenar, más parejas fueron surgiendo. Yo pensaba en reunir valor y pedírselo a Shindou. Era sólo para un juego, no sería tan difícil.

-Shin-Shindou… - dije algo nerviosa.

-Dime Kim.

-¿Vendrías conmigo en la prueba de valor? Si… si no tienes pareja todavía claro… - él sonrió tiernamente, y yo estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Claro, iré contigo encantado.

Por otro lado, Lidia se lo pidió a Tsurugi, y éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptar algo sonrojado.

Hikari iba con Jin, Kirino con Kariya, Aoi con Tenma, Midori con Nishiki, Akane con Shinsuke, Mery con Hikaru, Cintia con Kurama, y Hamano con Hayami.

-Está bien, cada pareja irá por un camino distinto. Todos dan al lago, y los que den la vuelta, o lleguen los últimos, pierden. ¿Listos? – dijo Lidia animada, haciendo de juez de la competición.

-¡Hai! – dijimos al unísono.

Y así dio comienzo la prueba de valor.

* * *

-El bosque por la noche da un poco de miedo… - dijo Lidia haciendo un tierno puchero, y usándolo como excusa para aferrarse al brazo de Tsurugi, el cuál se sonrojó un poco.

-No seas cría, no es para tanto… - dijo Tsurugi haciéndose el valiente… hasta que se escuchó el crujido de una rama que pisó - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo algo asustado poniéndose detrás de Lidia.

-¿Quién es el crío ahora? – dijo ella a modo de burla. Le hacía gracia ver a su querido amigo de la infancia asustarse por eso. Tsurugi sólo se sonrojó, y como si nada, continuaron por su camino.

* * *

Shindou y Kim caminaban por el camino que estaba cerca del camino de Lidia y Tsurugi. No decían ninguna palabra.

Kim de repente se paró y se agachó. La verdad... para ser una noche de verano hacía frío estar en el monte.

-¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Shindou.

-Sí... un poco... - contesté.

Shindou empezó a quitarse su chaqueta y me la puso por encima de los hombros. Yo ante eso, me sonrojé.

-Así ya no pasaras tanto frío - me dijo él.

-Arigatou... - le sonreí.

* * *

Aoi y Tenma estaban caminando por un camino que no habían visto antes.

-Tenma...- comenzó a decirle la peli-azulada - ¿Sabes por dónde vamos?

-Por supuesto - dijo el castaño confiado.

-No lo sabes... - contestó Aoi.

Tenma se paró con una gota en la cabeza. Aoi tenía razón... no sabían dónde estaban... iban a llegar los últimos con la pésima orientación que tenía Tenma.

* * *

Mery y Hikaru caminaban con un poco de prisa. Habían oído un ruido extraño hace un minuto y ahora aligeraban el paso.

-Mery...- llamó Hikaru.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Si ya no escuchamos el ruido porque aligeramos el paso?

-Es verdad... - Mery se paró - Jeje... pues sigamos a paso normal...

* * *

-Kirino-sempai... - llamó un Kariya con cara de curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa Kariya?

-Te gusta esa tal Erika... ¿verdad?

Kirino se sonrojó por el comentario de su amigo - ¿P-Pero qué d-dices? - desvió la mirada.

-Si que te gusta...

-¡QUE NO!

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-No - dijo Kaiya.

-Sí - contestó esta vez Kirino

-Jajaja te he liado.

-Déjame Kariya...

* * *

Yo seguía teniendo frío... cuanto más caminaba... más frío hacía…

-Qué frío...

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-Hai...

-A ver si con esto te calientas...- Shindou me abrazó por la espalda, por lo que yo me sonrojé mucho.

-Sh-Shindou...

-¿Estás ya mejor?

-H-hai... - le contesté más feliz que nunca.

Nos resultaba un poco difícil caminar, por lo que... yo separé a Shindou de mí... cosa que le extrañó...y le agarré la mano. Él se sonrojó, y seguimos caminando.

* * *

Akane y Shinsuke... bueno, de Akane y Shinsuke no se podía decir gran cosa...

Akane siempre intentaba hacer fotos a todo lo que viera con su cámara nocturna y Shinsuke no hacía nada más que mirarla.

* * *

Kurama caminaba con Cintia pero el chico miraba a otro lado...

-Kurama ¿qué te pasa?

-N-Nada...

Cintia se percató de que estaba sonrojado - Pues bueno... si no quieres hablar...

* * *

-Hamano... ¡qué miedo!

-Hayami, cálmate – contestó éste caminando con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como normalmente.

-¡Yo no tenía que haber venido! - comenzó a quejarse Hayami.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que llegar los primeros! - exclamó Jin.

-Jin... no se sabe si podremos llegar los primeros o no, es de noche, y no se ve nada...

-¡Pero seremos los primeros!

-Sí... sí... lo que tu digas... - dijo Hikari resignada, siguiendo a su hermano.

* * *

-¡Nishiki! ¡No corras!- gritaba Midori corriendo detrás de el moreno.

-Hay que llegar los primeros.

-Pues si vas corriendo te vas a… - no acabó la frase porque Ryouma se estrelló contra un árbol - Eso te pasa por correr...

-Itai...~ se quejaba el chico, con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Lidia empezaba a aburrirse. Pensaba que si iba con Tsurugi de noche… algo cambiaría entre ellos, pero parecía que no era así, de manera que decidió darle un beso en la mejilla, para ver cómo reaccionaría el chico.

-¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado.

-Sólo quería ver tu cara – dijo Lidia entre risas, mientras le agarró del brazo y siguieron caminando.

* * *

En cuanto a Fey y Erika… caminaban en silencio, algo que les incomodaba, pero no sabían de qué hablar. Fey iba tan distraído pensando un tema de conversación, que se tropezó con una piedra en el camino.

-¡Fey! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Erika, extendiéndole su mano.

-H-hai… - dijo Fey agarrando su mano algo sonrojado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la otra – Erika, mira – dijo el peliverde señalando el lago.

-¡Sí! Hemos llegado los primeros – dijo felizmente Erika, mientras iba corriendo hacia el lago, con Fey de la mano.

Poco después llegaron Kirino y Kariya, discutiendo como habían hecho antes.

-¡Basta Kariya! ¡Te he dicho que Erika no me gusta! – gritó Kirino, justo al llegar al lago. Después de decirlo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta peliazul, que le miraba algo sorprendida, y disgustada a la vez.

-Kirino… - susurró.

-Erika – el pelirrosa se sorprendió – yo…

Al poco llegaron Shinsuke y Akane, éste primero algo asustadillo, mientras que la chica seguía a su rollo haciendo fotos por doquier.

Seguidamente, aparecieron Hikari y Jin, Kim y Shindou, y Tsurugi y Lidia.

Finalmente, Hamano y Hayami, Mery y Hikaru, y Tenma y Nishiki que se habían perdido con sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Y Cintia y Kurama? – preguntó Lidia.

-Por ahí vienen – señaló Shinsuke, mientras los nombrados llegaban al lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – les pregunté, al ver a Kurama con la marca de un bofetón en la cara, y a ambos algo sonrojados y enfadados el uno con el otro.

-Mejor no preguntes – dijo Kurama, el cuál no quería recordar lo sucedido.

* * *

Una vez estuvimos todos, decidimos volver juntos a las tiendas.

-Yo me quedaré un ratito más, luego os alcanzo – dijo Erika.

-Pero… ¿Estarás bien tú sola? – preguntó Hamano.

-No te preocupes – sonrió ella.

Y nos pusimos en camino, dejando a Erika atrás.

-Erika, ¿te importa que me quede contigo? – preguntó el peliverde sonrojado.

-Claro que no – contestó ella.

Kirino, ya algo desde la lejanía, vio cómo esos dos se quedaban solos en el lago, y no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero se volvió a las tiendas con nosotros.

Mientras tanto, en el lago…:

-¡E-erika! – dijo Fey totalmente rojo, viendo cómo la chica se quitaba la camiseta.

-No seas malpensado – dijo esta, dejando ver que llevaba bikini debajo – Me he quedado porque quería darme un baño.

-Vaya… al final le has cogido gusto al lado. Pero, ¿no estará muy fría el agua?

-No importa – dijo ella sonriendo, y se fue metiendo poco a poco en el lago.

Fey la contemplaba tiernamente, algo sonrojado, desde la orilla, mientras Erika disfrutaba del agua del lago, que se veía precioso de noche, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¿No te apetece bañarte? – preguntó Erika inocentemente.

-Bu-bueno… está bien… - dijo Fey, todavía sonrojado, y más. Acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta, y se metió con la peliazul en el agua – Está algo fría, pero se está bien – sonrió.

Erika se acercó, y se apoyó en él, rondeándole el cuello con los brazos. Fey, totalmente rojo, la rodeó a ella por la cintura. Sin darse cuenta, se estaban besando, dentro del lago, bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Lo sé, hay 2 Ocs q tengo por meter, no me olvido de vosotras, tranquilas xDD Y sí, me gusta el drama *^* por eso voy a hacer que esas 2 parejistas sufran (?) Mery y Fey - Kirino y Erika. Gomen, soy así de mala xDD**


End file.
